Robin (A New Beginning)
Robin Brown was a patient at the Pinehurst Youth Development Center and a character In Friday the 13th: A New Beginning ''and it's possible that she could be the sister of Bill Brown since they both have the same last name. Biography At an unknown time, Robin arrived at Pinehurst Halfway House, possibly around the same time as fellow patient Jake. The reason she was put into the development center was because of her PBA, in which she could be seen laughing in innaprooriate times. Shortly after they arrived, Jake developed a crush on Robin. Amongst the other patients, Robin made friends with Joey and Violet. One day, Robin was hanging up the bedsheets on laundry line with Violet when Joey approached them. Joey, who was looking to help someone out, started annoying the girls, accidentally messing up their laundry with his chocolaty hands from the chocolate bar he was eating. After telling him to back off, Joey went to help out Victor J. Faden, who was chopping wood. When Joey angered and upset him, Vic quickly hacked Joey to death with his axe, with Violet and Robin watching and screaming. When Roy Burns arrived to move the body away, he was shocked as Joey was actually his son. This caused Roy to snap, so took up Jason Voorhees's mantle and began to kill the people in the surrounding area. At breakfast, the night after the first murder, Robin attended as always and was deeply upset when Violet accidentally set two extra places, (for Joey and Vic). She also witnessed the fight between Eddie and Tommy Jarvis. Two days later, Eddie and Tina snuck out to the woods and were killed by Roy. Later that night, Pam Roberts and Reggie went out with Tommy to visit Reggie's brother Demon, leaving the others at the house. Matt went to look for Eddie and Tina, while George mysteriously disappeared. Tommy ran off on Pam and Reggie, who returned to the house and left Jake in charge. While he and Robin watched ''A Place in the Sun, ''Jake awkwardly tried to confess his love to Robin, thus causing her to laugh at him. When he sulked off upstairs, he was killed by Roy, who later hid in Robin's room, under her bed. Before going to bed, she got upset at herself for making Jake so upset by laughing at his declaration of love for her. When she lay down to go to sleep, she noticed that Roy had laid down Jake's body next to her. He then grabbed her from beneath and ran a machete through her back, killing her before she could escape. Her corpse would later be found with Jake and Violet's corpses in Tommy's room by Reggie. Behind the Scenes In ''A New Beginning, Robin was played by 's Juliette Cummins. Juliette Cummins played in several slasher films in the 80s including Psycho III, Slumber Party Massacre and Deadly Dreams and was killed in all of them except for one. Her death was heavily censored by the MPAA here you could see the machete sticking out of Robin's chest while blood squirts out. Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'' (1985) Category:Victims of Roy Burns Category:Residents of Pinehurst Halfway House Category:Deceased Females Category:Female victims Category:Impaled Category:Total Girly-Girls Category:Blondes Category:Heroines Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning Category:Barefoot girls Category:Barefoot Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Victims Category:Nude Category:Murdered characters Category:Murdered females Category:Deceased females Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Young